


【超蝙無差】You are my big handsome

by Sayacat



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 02:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9695021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayacat/pseuds/Sayacat
Summary: 為了刺激銷量，星球日報有時候會弄出一些特別專欄吸引一下八卦讀者。而今次的主題是「世界上最帥男仕」，參賽者只得三個：Superman﹑Bruce Wayne﹑Lex Luthor。到底誰是勝利者﹖





	

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次貼文。  
> 超蝙無差，有微萊蝙？  
> 繁體字注意。

為了刺激銷量，星球日報有時候會弄出一些特別專欄吸引一下八卦讀者。  
今次的主題是「世界上最帥男仕」，而且幸運被選中的負責人是小記者Clark Kent。  
經過讀者們的投票，出來的結果也是意料之內，競選人當中有哥譚寶貝Bruce Wayne、Lex Luthor(這令他懷疑)、他也很榮幸自己在名單裡，當然不是那個亳不起眼的小記者而是大都會的英雄—超人。  
決賽當天在大都會的廣場上以直播形式進行，由現場觀眾投票選出優勝者。Bruce Wayne今天也是醒目示人，帥極了。有誰會想到面前的花花公子會是哥譚令罪犯膽顫心驚的黑暗騎士。  
經過每人一段演說，才藝表演，最後的一輪辯論賽後，現場觀眾已迫不及待將自己的票投給心儀的參賽者。  
但出乎大家所料，票數竟然是一樣，所以只好來個參賽者互相投票作最終決定。  
身為超人的他亳不猶豫投給了他的好友Bruce Wayne，而Lex Luthor也好不客氣地將自己的票投給了自己，接下來就要看Bruce的一票了。Clark雖然有點私心想Bruce投給他，但是如果能勝出比賽，投給自己是最好選擇。  
萬萬想不到，Bruce竟然投給了Lex Luthor，他簡直不相信眼前發生的事。  
情急之下，Clark完全不顧自己是甚麼身份，一手抓過好友的肩膀，令他轉身面對自己。  
“你為何要投給他?”  
“為甚麼不?我認為他是實至名歸，他頭腦好，品格好，最重要的是他帥!"  
“他品格好?他做過甚麼壞事你心知肚明。”  
“愛一個人不論他是甚麼人都會接受!“  
“甚麼?你愛他!“  
“對!“此時Bruce的臉上出現的是沒有掩飾的，完全發自內心的幸福笑容。說真的，Clark對這個笑容有點著迷，可惜這美麗的笑容不是屬於他的。  
不過一會，笑容一瞬間變得冷冷的。  
“你不會認為我會投給你吧?“說完看到明顯語塞的超人，Bruce更加確定答案了。  
“認真的?不要說笑了，其實我也挺懷疑大都會市民的眼光的。你只是一個肌肉發達，頭腦簡單，穿著緊身衣的變態外星人而已。”狠狠撇開搭在他肩膀的手，用著鄙視的眼神望著呆著原地的超人。  
此時Clark已大受刺激，他完全不知如何作出反應，心裡像是有根針刺進來，隱隱作痛。  
不過當他以為自己遇到的是最糟事情時，往往接下來的事情才是最糟的。  
當看到Batman，不，是Bruce Wayne與Lex Luthor 擁抱在一起時，Clark只覺得天旋地轉，超級大腦完全停止運作。接著他們的臉愈來愈貼近，當兩片唇瓣就要貼在一起時，看著一切的Clark忍不住大叫，他接受不了這個事實。  
Clark突然從床上彈起來，從惡夢中醒來的他亳不猶疑拍醒他的枕邊人。雖然他明白這樣做對已睡眠不足的枕邊人造成滋擾，但是他實在太害怕，完全無視腦中的勸告，手已不受控制地做著拍打的動作。  
"嘿，醒醒!醒醒!"  
看著被褥內的一團蠕動了一下，Clark將拍打的力度加重一點。  
"醒醒!請你醒醒!"  
"唔嗯。"終於那團東西探出了一個黑色頭顱來，被弄醒的人發出一聲不滿的聲音，然後緩緩地轉個身，臉向騷擾者，還未睡醒的雙眼神散渙，但眉頭已皺了起來。  
"甚麼事?"低沉的嗓音不像Batman也不像Bruce平時的聲音。  
"我作了一個惡夢，我和你在一個「世界上最帥男仕」比賽中。那時你對我的態度很卑劣，你說我不帥，還說Lex Luthor是全世界最帥……"  
"Lex Luthor?"  
"對!你說…你說你愛他。"  
聽完後，Bruce眉頭皺得更緊了。不過幾秒鐘後，Bruce露出了哥譚寶貝式微笑，像是對這個無聊笑話給出的最好反應。"那只是夢，快去睡吧!"  
"但是，這太真實了。我…我…天呀，我想得到你的真正答案。"  
"甚麼?拜託，你又不是吃醋的小姑娘，你剛才說的都是你夢裡的東西。而且你為了這種小事叫醒我，你知道我……"  
"你明早很早便要出席重要會議。"還未等Bruce說完，Clark已經能接到下一句了。"對不起，你是對的，只是夢而已，我不應該那麼上心。"此時Bruce眼前的Clark像是隻得不到主人關注，垂頭喪氣的小狗狗。  
"唉。"最後Bruce敵不過Clark的小狗狗的表情，他伸出手撫上Clark的臉，然後用細到不能再細的聲音說:"Clark，你在我心目中是最帥的。"  
擁有超級聽力的超級男孩也不太確定自己是否聽錯，但每一個字實實在在收入耳內，而且十分清晰。Clark 對此很驚訝並且十分高興。  
"再說一次!"  
"不!"用拒人於千里的黑暗騎士式語氣，Bruce正準備收回手時，Clark比他更快一步抓住他的手。  
"來吧!我想再聽一次，我一定又在作夢了!求你再說一遍。"Clark的手蓋在Bruce放在他臉上的手，溫柔的磨擦著。  
再次對上那可憐兮兮的表情，Bruce再次敗下陣來，心想一定是自己還未從睡夢中清醒，如果不是，他不會一次又一次順著眼前的陽光男孩的話。深吸一口氣，Bruce終於豁出去，聲音也愈來愈大"你很帥，你是我心中最帥，你是我的大帥哥，你是霹靂無敵的大帥哥!"  
"咳咳!父親，情況變得奇怪了，請不要再說了!否則我會拿氪石打那邊的外星人，令他長眠!"睡在Bruce左邊的Damian終於忍受不了像情人般的話語打擾他的清夢了，坐起上半身對著兩位大人冷冷的道。  
瞬間的沉靜證明小孩說的話是挺效的。兩位大人看了看小孩，然後默默調整自己的位置繼續他們的睡眠。  
Damian原以為事情已經解決，但又因突然的一句暴跳起來。"我可以抱著你睡嗎?"Clark又用著可憐兮兮的聲線對他父親說話了!  
Damian此時內心吶喊著:"這到底是甚麼狀況呀!他們常常否認他們彼此不是相愛，連情人都不是，但做著明顯是情侶才會做的事，是自己還年紀小不知情為何物，還是面前兩位大人是情商白痴呀!"  
最後Damian理智斷線"父親!我現在就去拿氪石過來!"說完就跳下床，氣沖沖的奔出睡房。  
"不要緊嗎，Bruce?他看起來憤怒極了。"  
"不用擔心，他只是一時之氣，我們睡吧。"  
"但是……"  
"就算他要去找，你覺得蝙蝠俠想要藏起的東西是那麼容易找到嗎?"說完，Bruce回了一個得意笑容，然後伴隨著一個呵欠，Bruce重新調整了自己的位置，將整個身子窩進大個兒的懷裡。  
“晚安。”說完，Bruce便進入了夢鄉。  
“晚安。”Clark溫柔地擁著懷中的人，心意滿足的睡去了。

END

最後找了半天也找不到氪石的Damian Wayne已失去了耐心乖乖回房睡了。

真END

**Author's Note:**

> 不要問我為甚麼Clark和Damian與Bruce同床。  
> 梗是來自Jimmy Kimmel的Handsome Men's Club，有興趣可找片看。


End file.
